A Louis Vuitton Issue
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Joe ha tenido un mal día en el trabajo, a ello sumar que le han robado, una reunión que no sale como era de esperarse- AU escrito en español chileno, entre bajo su propia responsabilidad de entendimiento a este idioma :) ** Escribir a partir de una imagen**


**Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una imagen**

 **Imagen: 46**

* * *

 **A Louis Vuitton Issue**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Joe se quiso matar al ver que había caleta de gente esperando en el consultorio. Por la cresta que habían personas y la Soa Bachele' no hacía nada por la salud del país. Claro la señora andaba preocupa' de otras cosas, menos de lo más importante.

Las tens andaban cahuineando porque la nueva jefa era terrible de pesa' y se creía la raja porque había salido de la Católica. Y no sabían porqué se creía tanto si al final igual había estudiado con CAE e iba a pagar la carrera hasta el 2040 en el Banco del pato que cobra 300 por giro.

El Kido miró su reloj por última vez y como nunca antes se hizo el desentendido de todo y salió por atrás, bien piolita pa' que nadie cachara de que estaba echando al pollo o que tenía zapatillas de clavo.

—CSM! – exclamó cuando vio que la ventana de su tremenda camioneta tenía el vidrio roto en el lado del conductor.

¡Otra vez lo habían asaltado! Segunda vez en el mes.

Lo peor le robaron la cartera _Louis Vuitton_ que le había comprado a Mimi en el Parque Arauco por su aniversario de pololeo y la caga' de cartera le había salido más cara que la chucha.

A él nomás se le ocurría dejar las cosas a la vista sabiendo que la delincuencia del país estaba por las nubes. Tan saco wea que era a veces.

Se subió a la camioneta echando puteas y muerto de frío porque anoche había temblado despacito (un 6.9 noma') y cambió todo el clima en Santiago y ahora estaba congelándose mientras salía a la carretera y el aire entraba por la ventana ropa.

El celular le comenzó a sonar cuando iba llegando a la altura de Pedro de Valdivia y cacho de una que Taichi ya andaba weviando con la reunión de todos los meses y que él nunca podía ir porque tenía que estar trabajando con lo poco y nada de material que le entregaba la Muni.

De todas formas, le contestó, porque si no lo hacía ya iba a ir a llorarle a Mimi que el weón de su pololo no le contestaba nunca el celular.

—Weeeeeena perrín… ¿cómo estai? – la voz del moreno siempre era alegre, pero no contagió al de lentes ni por un segundo. Estaba cabreado del turno y de las tens cahuineras, junto con las viejas que no paraban de echarle la foca porque esperaban más de cinco horas para que las atendieran.

—Cansado, chato, quiero puro llegar a descansar.

—Ya andai llorando otra vez. Cámbiate luego a una clínica, los consultorios te están matando junto con tu consulta privada.

—Tai, me gusta ayudar a las personas. En mi vocación.

—Latero… - dijo tras dar un bostezo – Oye te llamaba para decirte que mañana nos vamos a juntar con los cabros a hacer una pichanga en la parcela del Yamato, allá en Pirque. Vamos a hacer su asadito loco también con ensala's… tu cachai que asado sin ensala's no es asado según las minas.

—No creo que pueda, estoy de aniversario con Mimi y quiero llevarla a Viña a algún hotel para que nos relajemos.

—Sora habló con Mimi y ella dijo que sí.

—Será po'… nos vemos allá mañana – Joe no sacaba nada con contradecir a Mimi.

.

Joe llegó a su departamento en Vitacura después de casi dos horas metido en el taco del túnel. No quería nada más, pero tenía que cambiarse de ropa, llevar el auto a la concesionaria y después pasar por el depa de Mimi para llevarla a comer afuera… y si alcanzaba comprarle un collar o un par de aros en Falabella o Paris del Costanera. Pero de los buenos sipo.

.

En la concesionaria le pasaron un auto terrible de penca, la cuestión era un city car y el Kido tenía las piernas largas y andaba todo tullido acelerando y pasando cambios. Nada que ver con su Kia Sorento automática.

Más encima en Falabella pasó la terrible vergüenza porque cuando trató de pagar con la tarjeta, la máquina se la rechazó. Puteó por dentro el haberle entregado una adicional a su polola. Pucha que gastaba esa mujer. Al final sacó la cencocud y pagó el collar de oro blanco. En el puro collar se le fue todo el cupo.

Pasó a buscar a Mimi al Canal 13 donde grababa Master Chef y el chino del programa cuando lo vio lo saludó porque se llevaban súper bien.

—Bacán, bacán – le dijo el chino antes de irse y Joe pensó que tenía que tomar clases de chileno luego, porque no le entendió ni una wea.

La mujer de su vida apareció a los pocos minutos después. Bella, radiante con ese vestido turquesa que Sora le había diseñado y hecho a medida, la pelirroja siempre les mostraba a sus alumnos de Diseño en el AIEP que sus vestidos aparecían en la tele.

La abrazó y la besó con cariño y cuando iban a subirse al auto Mimi lo miró de una.

—Me volvieron a asaltar.

—Pucha amor, ¿pero estai bien?, ¿te hicieron algo? Tienes que tener más cuidado.

El segundo beso, más largo… lo reconfortó.

.

—A Hikari la pusieron de jefa de todos los junjis del país… está súper famosa – Mimi comentó el hecho mientras se arreglaba el cabello en el espejo del auto – Y a Takeru le ofrecieron trabajo en El Mercurio. Capaz que se vayan a vivir cerca de nosotros y dejen Maipú. ¡Tan lejos que queda!

—Sí, me llamó para saber cuánto salían los gastos comunes y todo eso.

—A todo esto, ¿los pagaste? Porque acuérdate que al tercer impago nos cortan el agua caliente.

—Recuérdamelo cuando lleguemos – se le había olvidado, como los meses anteriores.

—Mañana tengo libre. Yo los pago antes de irme al gym.

.

La cena estuvo perfecta, fueron al Anakena del Hyatt y aunque trataron de comer tranquilos, más de algún curioso se acercó a pedir una selfie con Mimi. Ella fascinada, amaba la atención.

Le entregó el collar y su polola casi se muere ahí mismo porque le había gustado tanto que no se lo iba a sacar ni para bañarse.

Todo fue perfecto, se olvidó de las viejas del consultorio, de la jefa cuica y creída de la Cato, del vidrio roto de su Kia y de la cartera cara que le chorearon.

Y la cachita nocturna ese día fue maravillosa.

.

La casa de Yamato en Pirque era la raja. Era gigante, tenía ene perros rescatados de la calle que ladraron en conjunto cuando el city car de Joe Kido entró a la residencia.

Taichi se cagó de la risa al verlo bajar de esa cosa chica y Takeru lo agarró pa' la palanca toda la tarde. Tuvieron que entrar en escena Sora y Hikari para pegarle un par de cachuchazos a los dos y que se dejaran de andar weviando al Kido.

Yamato se puso al lado del asado con cara de pocos amigos porque el Yagami ya iba por la segunda docena de Coronas y ni se había preocupado del hacer el fuego. Y curao' Taichi se ponía más cargante que la cresta. Él no tenía problemas en prestar su casa cuando no tenía conciertos, pero tampoco le gustaba que hicieran escándalo porque ya aparecían al día siguiente las fotos en primera plana de las Ultimas Noticias o en el Escandalo de la Semana de Chilevisión y le cargaba ser el cahuín de ese país ql. Él amaba el bajo perfil, como su vecino el Pangal Andrade.

Al final de la tarde, tal como el Ishida lo pensó el hermano de Hikari terminó echao' en medio del patio con los perros lamiéndole la cara, más que arriba de la pelota… estaba raja. Sora estaba enojaba porque le cargaba conducir y el moreno le había prometido que no tomaría tanto. Hikari le encontró toda la razón a su cuñada y le dijo que debería hacerlo dormir en el sofá por weón. Takeru se asustó de una y dejó su chela lo más lejano de él posible, porque hacía frío ese día también y ¿dormir en el sillón?, ni cagando.

—¡Qué linda tu cartera! – exclamó Mimi al ver el accesorio que Sora traía con ella tras salir de la casa.

—Me la regaló Taichi ayer en la noche, ¿está genial cierto?

—Y es Louis Vuitton… no sabía que te hacían regalos tan caros.

Joe dejó su vaso con Coca Cola a medio camino, tenía que ser una broma. La cartera era la misma que él le había comprado a su polola.

—Un weón urgido me la vendió ayer en la tarde, súper barata – dijo el moreno apoyándose en Sora ya que no podía caminar bien por sí mismo.

La cara del doctor se desencajó. No alcanzó ni a hablar, su teléfono vibraba y el mensaje de su jefe que le indicaba que mañana el consultorio se iba a paro por falta de materiales, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Quería pegarse un tiro.

* * *

 **Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
